


Generic Modern Domestic AU Fluff

by Ritzy_bird



Series: #Jeanmarcoweek2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: The title says it all.[JM Week Day 4: Rain/Sunset]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this late? No. I just didn't realize it was midnight...  
> Part of jeanmarco week 2016, Prompt Day 4: Rain/Sunset  
> You can ask/message me things on my tumblr, crackerjacknotanon.

Marco was no early riser, but he never slept more than 8 hours at a time and so, it was strange that he wasn't awake yet. But it was still dark, and the bed was warm, and comfy. And then of course there was something he could just hear in the background: The rain.

Not awake, but not quite asleep, he was just laying there, deciding it was better to listen to the increasingly loud sound of the rain outside than to get up and do whatever it was he was supposed to today.

It must've been getting ready to really pour, without the increasing force of the water against the window and the deck outside. The wind going through the trees, shaking them and making them knock on the window every moment or so....

"Marco, get up." 

And as sweet as _that_ sound usually was, he didn't like what he was being told. So he pretended he didn't hear, not moving a muscle.

He heard a yawn, and then a light finger tapping on his shoulder, "C'mon, get up. It's getting late." And then another yawn. Oh, Jean must've been worried about the time if he was so tired and yet so insistent on getting Marco up.

"No." Marco mumbled, pretending the new realization that his mouth tasted like death didn't bother him. He could brush his teeth later. Later, after the rain was done.

Jean sighed, grabbing at the large comforter covering them both, and Marco knew it was a threat. If Marco didn't get up now, at his own pace, then Jean would rip the soft warmth of the morning right away. No remorse. He could be so unfair.

But Marco only yawned a little by mistake, tightening his own grip on the comforter, and burying his face in his pillow once again.

"We're supposed to do stuff today, get up already!" Jean sighed, nudging Marco's shoulder. 

"Not now. It's raining, there's nothing to do. And we already did stuff, _lots_ of stuff. Last night." Marco protested, wincing as he felt his body start to wake itself up.

"You know what I mean! How're you gonna enjoy all this raining if you just go back to bed again? Do you even know what time it is?" Jean said, yawning yet again. He must not've even gone to the bathroom yet. And damn, now all Marco thought about was how he needed to get up and do so.

Marco whined into his pillow, still keeping his eyes closed. He knew that the second he opened them it would be all over, and he'd be awake, and he'd have to get up. 

Unexpectedly, he felt a kiss on his cheek, and it surprised him enough to make him open his eyes, even if it was just a little. He immediately closed them again, groaning, "Stooop."

"Your breath smells like crap." Jean scoffed.

Marco breathed out his nose instead of his mouth, reaching his hand over to grab Jean's arm, "Sleep." 

Jean sighed, and Marco felt the comforter lift again. He knew he'd won this one, even if he wouldn't get to celebrate in silence for long. 

Marco scooted the side just a little, wrapping his arm around him and practically suffocating himself in between the pillow and Jean's neck. "Love you." He muttered, to which Jean only responded with a grunt. 

But Marco knew he wasn't upset. How could he be when he got to sleep a little more, in the peace and quite of nothing but their breathing and the rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> No sleepy morning sex for Jean, oh well.
> 
> I wanted to do more but I planned to keep all of these short and sweet. Leave a comment pretty please letting me know how you felt about it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
